


Experience

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Magical Accidents, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been difficult to tell Loki no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Thor as Loki's guinea pig when it came to magical experiments. I wanted to explore this a little further in this story.
> 
> Not Beta'd, sorry for that in advance. Slow updates, I'm hoping to have chapter two up later this month.

Loki had noticed that Thor had been watching him in silence for most of the night. He had skipped dinner which had been a slightly strained affair for Thor, he imagined, perhaps his father had been glowing at the empty seat where he should be. Escaping the conversation with their father was a probably a difficult task for his brother, but Thor succeeded it seemed and after bidding his mother good evening, his brother had most likely set about looking for him.

He was no longer in the library, where Thor had left him earlier that day as he wandered off to train with The Warriors Three. Instead Thor had found him in the room adjacent to his bedroom.

"Thor, I have something to ask of you." He heard the other draw nearer to his table, the sound of thundering steps impossible to miss in the otherwise silence of the room. 

"What is it you'd ask of me, brother?" The fool sounded excited at the prospect of speaking with him. Hiding the amused smirk he was tempted to give, he set his expression to neutral indifference.

Glancing up at Thor, he studied him from the corner of his eye as he looked back to the delicate set of instruments in front of him. He motioned the male to sit beside him, narrowing his gaze as the idiot jostled the table and set the scales teetering for a moment before they stilled once more.

"There is an experiment I'm currently conducting that I could use your...assistance with." He began and he bit back another grin as he noticed the others sudden tenseness. His words seemed to cause the male to fidget, showing nervousness for the first time since he'd approached him in the room earlier that afternoon. He was  
right to worry.

"An experiment, brother?" He was rather painfully acquainted with Loki's experiments by this point. As children his brother had asked this of him rather often, being the subject of investigation in whatever caught his brother's fancy.

"Indeed. I'm in need of a test subject. Delicate procedures like this must be observed carefully over a set period of time. I'm certain there will be no...inconvenient side effects, so there is no reason to worry. I know you're quite busy with your...heroics."

Thor frowned slightly, unsure, but he knew there was no way he could refuse. He never had been able to. After all, his brother had a way with words. That talented silver tongue of his could charm a creature to its death if he so wished it and had on previous occasion.

Though his brother enjoyed a much more hands on approach, it did not stop him from using his gifts to his advantage. Thor understood this well. Sweeping his eyes over the table as if the instruments there could prepare him for whatever it was Loki would subject him to, he wondered what it was that had the other so curious.

It had been some time since he'd last seen these instruments. Loki had long since claimed to have learned what he could with them and had instead moved his sole focus to magic. It seemed the other had combined the two, as the soft green glow of his brother's spells caught his eyes from several samples of something he could not identify.

Loki watched him in silence for a moment, thinking through his idea once more before turning back to his work. He picked up a small silver dish, inside was a liquid that was entirely clear. There wasn't much more to it then this, but the effects it could have, the possibilities for it were endless and without a doubt, would prove to be endlessly amusing.

"I only need one thing of you. Drink this before you turn in for the night. Return here in the morning so I may observe the results. It should take effect as you rest. In fact, you shouldn't feel a thing."

Loki smirked slightly as his brother's gaze latched onto the liquid as if, if he looked hard enough, he could discover it's purpose.

"Don't worry so. It's perfectly harmless, for the most part." The words did not seem to reassure his brother and the thought amused him greatly.

"Is the future king of Asgard frightened by so simple a task, brother?" Loki asked mockingly, holding the dish delicately between his fingers and pushing it a little closer to the blonde who leaned back for a moment, worried by the look in the others eyes which promised mischief.

His pride would not let him turn away after such a challenge, however, and he took the thing with only the faintest glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"May I ask what it does?"

Loki shook his head, turning back to his table and clearing it with a motion of his hand.

"I would not want to effect the results."

The reply did not surprise Thor at all and he left the room as Loki shoo'd him out, saying he had allowed Thor to bother him for long enough.


End file.
